Haku
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Haku Origin: Naruto Gender: Male (with an androgynous appearance) Age: 15 Classification: Human, Mercenary Ninja, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall level+, possibly higher (Does not focus on destructive power, but his ice creations are durable enough to block Sasuke's Katon and multiple explosive tags) Range: Standard human melee range, dozens of meters via ice jutsus Speed: Transonic (Can equally fight against Wave Arc Sasuke and Naruto) with Supersonic '''reactions (Can react fast enough to create a barrier against multiple exploding tags), higher using ice mirrors (intercepted Kakashi's Raikiri against Zabuza twice), likely '''Light Speed when teleporting between mirrors using reflections of light (See Note) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can run for a distance while carrying Zabuza) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+, likely higher (Can hold himself against Sasuke and later Rock Lee) Durability: City-Block level (Withstood a blow to the face from Kyuubi Chakra Naruto which broke his mirrors, also tanked kicks from Rock Lee and Guy), possibly higher with Ice Dome (Tanked multiple exploding tags) Stamina: At least Peak Human, nigh-unlimited as an Edo Standard Equipment: Senbons Intelligence: Has great observational and analytical abilities with good knowledge of anatomy and acupuncture. Weaknesses: None notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Water Manipulation (Basic-level) -Ice Manipulation (Low-level) -Barrier Creation (Basic-level) (His Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness protected against multiple exploding tags) -Can disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. -Can perform hand seals with only one hand -Adept Assassin -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Teleportation (via Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) -Nigh-unlimited Chakra and Regeneration (as an Edo) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Silent Killing': As the name suggests, this technique is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. The masters of this technique are good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as mist field to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them. '-Suiton' (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water can become more solid in the process as well. :⦁'Sensatsu Suishō' (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death): Haku gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. He then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route. Haku is able to perform this jutsu with one-handed seals, allowing him to pin an opponent's arm and attack while they cannot use any techniques themselves. '-Hyōton' (Ice Release): The combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan which allows the user to freely create and manipulate ice by simultaneously combining wind and water-based chakra. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall. The ice Haku creates is resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Additionally, any nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. :⦁'Hijutsu : Makyō Hyōshō' (Secret Technique : Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals): Multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Haku. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once Haku has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at exceedingly high speed levels. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Haku's attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, Haku will have already moved to another mirror.If the mirror Haku is in is broken, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack or move to another mirror. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, so Haku's movement becomes progressively slower the longer he maintains the mirrors. Haku can also form individual mirrors, not restricted to the twenty-one-mirror formation. He can create them high in the sky allowing him to take out airborne targets. The cold which emanates from the mirrors is also enough to cause snow to fall. Though they are made from ice, the mirrors are resistant to Fire Release techniques. :⦁'Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu' (Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness): Haku can quickly freeze the surrounding air and create an ice dome around himself and/or allies to act as a defence. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged. Others Note: ''' -As Haku is a member of the Yuki Clan, his proper name should be Yuki Haku. -Apparently, he can travel/teleport at light speed using reflections of his mirrors (according to the databooks), but it is generally accepted as a hyperbole/outlier. '''Notable Victories Notable Losses -Hitsugaya Toshiro(Bleach) Inconclusive Matches